1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a hybrid vehicle including an engine and a motor that serve as drive sources, and relates also to a method of controlling the hybrid vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Hybrid vehicles including an engine and a motor that serve as drive sources are known. While a hybrid vehicle as described above is performing electric traveling, that is, while the hybrid vehicle is traveling using a motor as a drive source with an engine stopped, for example, a malfunction that leads to restriction of the use of the motor occurs in some cases. In such a case, the engine is started up, so that the hybrid vehicle can travel using the engine as a drive source.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-180696 (JP 2013-180696 A) describes a hybrid vehicle including an engine and a motor that serve as drive sources. JP 2013-180696 A describes that, when the motor cannot be used or the use of the motor is restricted and the engine can be started up by a rotary driving force from the drive wheel-side based on a gear ratio and a clutch rotational speed, control for starting up the engine using a rotary driving force from the drive wheel-side is executed. JP 2013-180696 A describes also that, when the engine cannot be started up by a rotary driving force from the drive wheel-side, control for starting up the engine using a starter motor is executed.